


Curiosity Fucked The Cat

by DarkSpider07



Series: Marvel Smut Stories [8]
Category: Black Cat (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Come Eating, Comeplay, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Facials, Felching, Group Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSpider07/pseuds/DarkSpider07
Summary: Felicia Hardy breaks into the Avengers Tower to reunite with her spider but stumbles across an erotic sight instead.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Marvel Smut Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Curiosity Fucked The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my first story with Felicia Hardy. 
> 
> Peter/Felicia is my second favourite pairing for Peter Parker behind Peter/Mary Jane, so I decided to make a story with both and also decided to throw in my other favourite pairing of Bucky/Natasha.

Felicia Hardy was a curious cat. She had gotten back from Europe and wanted to visit her Spider. The only problem was that apparently he had moved into Avengers Tower now that he was on the team and little Red was also living with him. 

Felicia decided to have some fun and put her skills to the test by breaking into one of the most secure buildings in the world to visit Peter. Walking in and asking for him would be boring, and Felicia Hardy was anything but boring.

While her and Peter weren’t together anymore, they didn’t split on bad terms, more like a minor disagreement. However, she wanted to see him again, her Spider had a soft spot in her heart no matter what happened. And the sex was the best she ever had. Peter had been the only one that could match her sex drive and fuck her silly night after night. She had to get that cock again, even if it meant breaking into Avengers Tower.

Felicia had made it to the top of the tower and was making her way into the ventilation shaft. She made her way to what she could best guess was Peter’s apartment and looked through the vent grate and smiled at what she saw. 

Peter was fucking Mary Jane doggy style. Felicia watched as Peter held her hips and slammed his 13 inch monster cock into her pussy repeatedly. Felicia had to admit Mary Jane was a gorgeous actress that gave herself a run for her money. Seeing Peter fuck his girlfriend with such intensity was a hot thing to witness and Felicia settled in for a show.

Felicia had originally intended to fuck Peter herself, but she was a bit of a voyeur when it came to watching her Spider. She didn’t have the best view of the room and could only see Peter and Mary Jane as they fucked hard just below her. 

Mary Janes head was down in the bed while her ass stuck up for Peter to continue ramming. Mary Jane was pretty loud in her moans and groans. Felicia knew why, having Peter’s cock inside her was like getting fucked by a jackhammer. He was relentless as his monster cock hammered her womb repeatedly when they were together. Peter was slapping MJ’s ass as he pounded her, turning her ass red. 

Felicia had to bite back a moan as she played with her pussy. She was imaging herself in that position while Peter had his way with her. Fucking her however he wanted, wherever he wanted. 

Felicia was surprised when Peter pulled his cock out and stuck it in the redheads ass. Burying his cock 9 inches in one go. But that was not the part that surprised her the most, it was what Mary Jane said, or rather the woman Peter was actually fucking said.

“БОЖЕ ТЫ МОЙ! Fuck my ass Peter!” Natasha Romanov screamed out.

Felicia was stunned, the beautiful redhead that Peter was fucking was not Mary Jane Watson, but the deadly Black Widow. Peter grabbed a fistful of her red hair and pulled her head back while ramming his pelvis into her ass, almost burying his monster cock into her rectum.

Felicia couldn’t believe it. Peter was a lot of things but he wasn’t unfaithful. He loved Mary Jane and would never risk their relationship for an affair. Felicia was going over scenarios in her head when she heard something else in the room. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fucking fuck my holes! Bucky! Steve! Don’t stop!” A voice that Felicia knew was Mary Jane said from elsewhere in the room. 

Felicia was confused to say the least. She was so focused on watching Peter that she didn’t even try to pay attention to the rest of the room. She readjusted herself and was caught off guard again. Mary Jane Watson, actress, model and Peter’s girlfriend was being held up by Captain America himself while she wrapped her arms around his neck. While Captain America was fucking her pussy, the Winter Soldier was behind her with his cock very clearly in her ass as they double penetrated her standing up. 

Felicia must have made too much noise while moving to get a better view because Peter had slowed down his thrusting into the Black Widows asshole and looked as if he was concentrating.

“Friday, close off the vents to this room and open the vent grate.” Peter said.

Before Felicia knew what was happening, cages had sealed the vent in front and behind her while the grate she was peering through popped open. Peter was now looking up at her smiling.

“Hey Cat, long time no see! Why don’t you come down here and introduce yourself.”

Felicia silently dropped down, landing in a crouched pose. Scanning the room, she saw Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes still standing while holding Mary Jane between them. They had slowed down now to a slow and steady pace as they looked at her and smiled, clearly not embarrassed in being caught in such a situation. 

Peter had pulled his cock from Natasha’s ass and was now standing in front of Felicia. Natasha was now on her side facing Felicia in a provocative pose that screamed sexiness and confidence as she played with her pussy and tits. Felicia stood up and faced her former lover.

“Well, what is going on here Spider?” Felicia said, trying to sound nonchalant and innocent. 

“Just some team building exercises. But the real question is why are you here, sneaking around the Avengers Tower?” Peter said not caring that his cock was almost poking her in her stomach. 

“Just thought I’d come by and say hi, but clearly I’m interrupting. I’ll just let myself out.” Felicia said almost embarrassed.

“Stop Felicia, clearly you liked what you saw, so why not stay a while. Show us who party Hardy really is.” Peter said with a smirk, knowing he had her.

Felicia stayed silent for a second before Peter took the initiative. He stepped forward and kissed Felicia, she kissed him back, wanting nothing more than to join in. Peter put his hand on top of her head and started to push her down. She squatted down and was face to face with his 13 inch monster, it was so thick that she couldn’t get her hand fully around it. Felicia missed it. She grabbed onto the massive slab and ran her tongue all the way from base to tip. She could taste Natasha’s ass on his cock as she worked it over. 

Felicia was a slut, she loved fucking any man or woman who excited her and that was Spider-Man most of the time. She sucked his cock into her mouth and started the familiar process of getting him down her throat. Natasha Romanov had stood up and was beside Peter now, her arms were around his shoulders as they watched the Black Cat slobber over Peter’s cock.

“You like sucking Peter’s cock! You like tasting my ass! Go ahead and lick it clean!” Natasha said.

Peter had turned his head to kiss Natasha. His left hand was on her ass and his right was still on Felicia’s head grabbing her platinum blonde hair. Felicia had Peter’s cock more than half way down her throat when she pulled back and looked up at the couple. She stopped and thought for a moment, she was Felicia Hardy, the Black Cat, she was the seductress not someone who would submissively bow to anyone. 

Felicia got up and kissed Natasha hard on the lips while grabbing onto her ass. If they wanted to fuck, she would fuck them with everything she had.

“Sorry Spider. Caught me a little off guard there! Now let’s get down to it!” Felicia said stroking Peter’s cock.

Steve and Bucky were still fucking MJ in both her holes. MJ had came a few times and was trying to push both super soldiers to their first orgasm. She was kissing Steve hard while he bounced her up and down on both their cocks. MJ was in heaven as they fucked her hard, she turned her head and started to kiss Bucky as he hammered her asshole.

“Are you boys going to cum?! I want you to give me your huge loads! Fucking give it to me!” Mary Jane wailed.

Both men were on the verge of cumming, they sped up their thrusts.

“Where do you want it MJ?!” Steve groaned out.

“In my mouth! I want to taste your cum!” She screamed out as she came again.

They pulled their cocks from her pussy and asshole while MJ got to her knees. She turned her head and took Bucky’s 11 inch cock into her mouth and tasted her asshole first. She licked all around the shaft and took it into her throat the best she could. She turned her head and did the same to Steve’s 12 inch cock, cleaning it of her pussy juice. Both men were as thick as Peter which made deepthroating a challenge but not impossible for her. Steve and Bucky grabbed their cocks and started to jerk them hard. MJ opened her mouth and Steve fired first, he filled her mouth completely to the brim but was still cumming. She gulped down the mouthful of cum as Steve started to cover her DD tits with the rest of his load. Bucky was not far behind, MJ had her mouth open again and Bucky likewise filled it completely. As she swallowed, Bucky started to cover her face, his cumshot was just as impressive as Steve’s. Both men stood back and looked down at MJ as she started to clean herself and lick up the cum. 

Peter was fucking Felicia now, she had been stripped of her catsuit and she was on her back at the edge of the bed as Peter plowed her pussy. He was burying his cock almost balls deep, fucking her womb with every thrust. Her legs were split in a wide V showing her flexibility. Natasha was over her in a 69 watching Peter pound his huge cock into her. Felicia was eating her pussy with vigour as Natasha played with Felicia’s clit.

Peter pulled his cock from Felicia’s pussy and shoved it in Natasha’s mouth. She sucked it down, licking off Felicia’s cum. Peter started to fuck Felicia again and he was getting close to cumming. 

“I hope you’re on birth control Felicia!” He called out as he came hard.

Peter fired a massive load deep into Felicia’s pussy, flooding her womb with his potent cum. He fired rope after rope of cum, filling her cunt and then pulled his cock out. Natasha latched her mouth onto Felicia’s gushing pussy. She sucked out as much of Peter’s cum as she could and greedily swallowed it down. Felicia was in heaven as she also came hard, she could feel Peter’s cum inside her and how it was pouring out of her due to the insane volume.

Natasha rolled off of Felicia and stood up. She pulled Felicia up with her as Mary Jane walked over from her threesome. Mary Jane stood right in front of the two other women and smiled. The 3 big titty women all smiled at each other. 

“Welcome to the club, kitty cat.” MJ said in her seductive voice. 

She embraced Felicia in a sloppy kiss, sharing some of Steve’s and Bucky’s cum with the cat burglar. Their massive DD tits rubbed up against each other smearing Steve’s cum onto Felicia’s tits as well. Once MJ was done with Felicia, she kissed Natasha with the same passionate exchange of cum.

“I didn’t know you were so adventurous red.” Felicia said once they broke apart

“There’s a lot you’ll find that you don’t know about me.” MJ said back grinning deviously.

Felicia looked over at Bucky and Steve, they were both stroking their hard cocks while watching the women. They were huge, Felicia now knew why MJ was fucking them as well. They weren’t as big as her Spider, but they were definitely bigger than any other cock she had seen and she wanted them.

As she was looking Steve and Bucky over, Natasha embraced her from behind. Her massive tits were pushed into Felicia’s back while she reached around and cupped Felicia’s equally massive tits. 

“Come Felicia, we are just getting started.” Natasha whispered in her ear, letting a little bit of her Russian accent slip out.

Natasha pulled Felicia to the bed and got her on her hands and knees. She motioned for Bucky to come over and she spread Felicia’s ass cheeks, exposing her holes for Bucky to use. Bucky came up and lined up his cock with her pussy, he pushed his cock in hard and begun to fuck her. Felicia loved to get fucked hard, Bucky’s balls were slapping against her thighs as he railed her pussy. Felicia began to push her ass back into Bucky making her ass slap against his pelvis.

Steve pulled Natasha away from where she was eagerly watching Felicia get fucked. He laid down on the bed beside Felicia and had Natasha mount him. She sunk onto Steve’s cock and enjoyed the full thick 12 inches filling her, she sat up straight and started to bounce up and down on Steve’s cock. He fucked her womb with every bounce and Steve started to thrust his hips up into her.

Peter had MJ on her back, her head hanging off the edge of the bed upside down as Peter fucked his girlfriends throat. Peter was squeezing and playing with MJ’s big tits while she played with her pussy. Her mouth was stretched to the max to allow Peter to savagely fuck her throat. He buried 10 inches of his monster cock in her throat with every thrust, pulling his cock out till only the head was in her throat before he thrust back in.

Bucky was still hammering Felicia, she was loving every second of it until Bucky pulled his cock from her tight cunt. She was about to turn to tell him to keep fucking her but Bucky kneeled down and started to lick her asshole. He stuck his tongue deep in her ass and lubed it up. He was thorough as he held her cheeks apart and made sure her rosebud was coated in saliva. He straightened back up and started to push into Felicia’s rectum. It was far from the first time Felicia had done anal, but she was not expecting it because she was the one who usually started it. Bucky was filling her tight asshole and Felicia could only groan from the anal intrusion. Bucky began to fuck her harder using her own pussy juice as lube to sodomize her.

Steve had sat up now and him and Natasha were face to face. He used his super soldier strength to hold on to her and fuck her hard. He moved her whole body with his arms wrapped tightly around her. Her tits were mashed between them and he kissed her hard. They broke their kiss and Natasha looked him in the eye and challenged him,

“Come on Captain, fuck me hard! Dominate me and use me!” She all but ordered him.

Steve took her legs and threw them over each of his shoulders. She was essentially folded in half as she showed off her insane flexibility. She grabbed onto his neck as he grabbed her ass. Steve stood up and began to fuck her in his arms, he used his super strength to grant her wish and soon she was cumming on his cock hard. 

Peter had pulled his cock from MJ’s throat, she was now standing with her back to him. Peter had his arms wrapped around Mary Jane as he fucked her asshole in a standing position. He grabbed her tits with one hand while the other grabbed her throat. She was locked in his arms as her arms reached back to grab his hair, her back arched as she turned her head to kiss him. Peter was burying almost his full length in Mary Janes rectum, she bounced forward and backward as Peter fucked her upright. Mary Jane was cumming again as Peter ravished her ass. The entire group was on the verge of cumming again. 

Bucky came first, Felicia’s tight ass was working him. He grabbed onto her hips and buried his cock deep in her asshole. He came hard and filled her rectum with cum until it was leaking out between his shaft and her anus. Her head was buried in her arms as she felt her ass get filled with cum. Bucky pulled his still hard cock out slowly, her gaping asshole had a pool of cum inside it and her ass up position showed it off for everyone around her.

Felicia slowly sat up as the cum ran down her leg, pouring from her gaped asshole. She reached down and collected some on her fingers and tasted them. She turned to face Bucky as she licked her fingers clean before going back for more. She put on an innocent look and grinned as Bucky stared at her with lust. Felicia loved being dirty for her men.

“Fuck Felicia! You’re as naughty as the rest of the women in our group!” Bucky said smiling.

Steve was next to cum as he blasted his huge load into Natasha’s womb. He buried his cock deep and kissed her hard while they both came together. Her smaller body was wrapped in his arms as he filled her completely. She moaned in his arms as she was filled with cum from her boyfriends best friend, again. Steve put her down on her back beside Felicia. Natasha kept her legs folded by her shoulders as she played with her cum filled pussy. She tasted his cum as it poured out over her asshole and onto the bed. 

Peter was last this time and he too fired his cum deep into MJ’s ass. He buried almost all of his cock into her and Mary Jane cried out as he came. Her back stiffened against his chest as she came as well. Peter filled his girlfriend with his massive load and then pulled his cock out. Her gaping asshole immediately began to pour his cum out. She cupped her hand underneath and tried to catch as much as she could. Peter placed her on the bed and took a step back. 

The mens cocks were all still hard as they watched the women slowly play with their cum filled holes and lick their fingers clean. Steve, Bucky and Peter all jerked their cum covered cocks and got ready for round 3.

“Tell me Felicia? Have you ever been double penetrated?” Peter said with a predatory look in his eye.

“You run around in that tight suit and act like the queen of sex and seduction, but how far have you really gone? I was your first anal fuck, so I don’t think you have done as much as MJ and Nat here, they are true sluts.” Peter challenged her

“No Spider, I haven’t been DP’d before, I never had the right partners till now. Come on boys, fuck me together! Fill me all at once and make me a total slut!” Felicia said in her seductive tone.

Steve laid down on the bed and Felicia mounted him in a cowgirl position. She sank down on his cock with little effort now that she was fucked so thoroughly. Bucky got on the bed beside Steve and Felicia took his cock into her mouth, tasting her own ass and moaning at the flavour. Peter stepped up behind her and started to work his cock into her ass, she was loosened from Bucky and Peter could still feel some of his cum inside her ass as he pushed in further.

Soon all three men were fucking Felicia at a steady pace. Bucky had his cock buried in her throat as she deepthroated his thick cock while Peter and Steve pumped into her ass and pussy. Their thick cocks stretched her wide as they picked up their pace and really started to fuck her. She bobbed her head and worked her hips back and forth. She was in heaven as they fucked her together. Bucky buried his hands in her platinum blonde hair and began to throat fuck Felicia.

MJ and Natasha had moved into a 69 and were lapping at each other’s cunts. They licked up the men’s cum and enjoyed a little girl time while the men had their way with Felicia. The two redhead sluts eagerly ate the other out until they were both cumming again.

Felicia was screaming around Bucky’s cock as she came hard. The triple assault was more than she ever had and she lost it quick. Bucky pulled his cock out of her mouth as she screamed in ecstasy. 

Bucky moved over to MJ and Natasha while Peter and Steve took care of Felicia. Steve sat up and stood up with Felicia in his arms. His and Peter’s cocks never left her holes. They both stood tall as she bounced on their cocks, they filled her with their combined 25 inches of thick cock. Felicia leaned back against Peter as he wrapped his hands around her and grabbed her massive tits. They fucked her harder while she came nonstop.

Bucky was lying underneath MJ and Natasha, both women were kissing him and their huge tits were pressed up against his broad chest. 

“Come on MJ, let’s show him what redheads can really do!” Natasha said.

The two redheads moved off the bed and positioned Bucky so that he was sitting at the edge. Natasha grabbed a bottle of oil and liberally coated MJ’s and hers tits with the slick liquid. They put on a show for him as they embraced each other and kissed, battling tongues. Their huge tits were mashed against the others, spreading the oil.

Bucky was slowly jerking his cock as he watched his girlfriend make out with his friend. After a while, the two women broke apart and smiled at the soldier. Without saying a word they both got on the knees on either side of him and brought their magnificent tits together around his massive cock. They held their tits firm and began to work his cock.

Bucky groaned as he watched the women work. They were licking his cock head as it poked out from their tits.

Peter and Steve were fucking Felicia hard, she turned in their arms and had an arm around each of their necks as she alternated between kissing them. The two super powered men were thrusting at a rapid pace that had Felicia cumming nonstop. They switched tactics constantly to throw Felicia off as well. They went from alternating thrusts so that she always had a cock in her to thrusting in at the same time to slow but very powerful thrusts that knocked the air out of her lungs. 

Felicia was so overwhelmed by pleasure that her mouth was opening looking as if she was screaming but no sound came out. Her eyes were rolling back constantly as she slowly lost control.

Natasha and Mary Jane had switched positions again and now Nat was lying on the bed with her legs pulled to her tits and MJ was on top of her in a doggy style position. Their tits were pushed together again and the two redhead were eagerly kissing each other.

Their pussies were touching the others as Bucky was behind them fucking their holes. Bucky was fucking both women hard, he had access to 4 holes and he was making sure he used all of them. He grabbed MJ’s hips and was fucking her asshole hard, his balls slapping against MJ’s and Nat’s cunts. Bucky pulled out and moved to his girlfriends asshole and started to plow her just as hard before pulling out and going to MJ’s cunt and then to Nat’s cunt. Bucky fucked all their holes hard and didn’t slow down.

“Yes James! Fuck us! Keep going! Don’t you fucking stop!” Natasha wailed from under Mary Jane.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Fucking fuck me!” MJ added as she squeezed her eyes shut when Bucky pushed back into her cunt.

Steve and Peter also changed positions. They dropped Felicia to the floor onto her unsteady legs. The blonde was completely dazed as the men moved her into a new position. Her skin was glistening with sweat and her cunt and asshole were completely gaped as she stumbled forward when Peter led her to the bed. 

She was placed on top of Steve in a reverse cowgirl position. He slid his cock into her asshole and buried himself all the way into her abused and stretched hole. Felicia barely had the strength to support herself but she was not a quitter. So she used what she had left and placed her arms behind her on Steve’s broad chest and brought her knees to her massive tits while spreading her legs.

“Come on Spider! Fuck my slutty cunt while Captain America fucks my slutty asshole!” She said with a raspy voice. 

Peter got on his knees in front of her and shoved his cock into her pussy, burying most of his cock in one thrust. 

“Fucking take my cock Cat! You like that?! Getting fucked like a common whore?!” Peter asked her while he drilled her cunt.

“Yes! I love it!” She screamed.

The two men fucked her hard again. Their super stamina allowed them to continue after to much fucking. Peter held onto her hips as he drove forward while Steve thrust up into her asshole. Felicia was moaning and screaming as she came again. Her massive tits were bouncing around her chest and Peter couldn’t resist. He brought both hands up and grabbed her tits and started to squeeze and pinch them hard. 

“Fuck! Squeeze my tits Spider! I know you love them! They are yours!” Felicia moaned out while her body was bouncing around from the dual thrusting. 

“Yeah, they belong to me! But they also belong to the Avengers now!” He grunted back.

Peter slapped her tits around a few times while Felicia squealed and laughed between her moans.

Bucky was getting close to cumming, he was currently fucking Natasha’s pussy while slapping MJ’s ass. 

“I’m gonna cum! Where do you two want it?!” He announced 

“Cum in my ass, James!” Natasha ordered, “I want to feel my lovers cum in my ass!” She cried out.

Bucky pulled his cock from her cunt and drove into her ass. After a few thrusts, he exploded in his girlfriends asshole, like he had done plenty of times before. Bucky filled her ass with his massive load and Natasha screamed as her final orgasm overtook her as well. MJ hopped of Natasha and brought her head down to her pelvis to watch Bucky fill her friends asshole. 

When Bucky was done, he pulled his cock out and sat back as MJ licked up his cum that poured from Nat’s asshole. After Natasha was cleaned, MJ turned her head and sucked in Bucky’s softening cock and cleaned him as well. MJ moaned around his cock and let it go with a ‘pop’ before laying back into the bed to catch her breath.

Peter and Steve were also close. Felicia’s arms had given out and she was lying on Steve’s chest as she screamed out in ecstasy from the fucking, her voice was hoarse. Peter had her legs on his shoulders and he used her legs to pull himself forward into her cunt.

The two men looked at each other and nodded,

“Ready Peter?” Steve asked

“Ready, Cap.” Peter answered between grunts.

The men buried their cocks as deep as they could and fired simultaneously. They filled her completely with two massive loads. They came nonstop for a long while, Felicia had one final massive orgasm as well. Finally the two heroes were done and Peter pulled out then Steve lifted her off his cock. 

Felicia was limp as Steve placed her on the bed. Peter was beside her in an instant and had helped her so that her head was on the pillows. Cum was pouring out of her cunt and asshole as she laid there while breathing hard. She had never felt better and she had a small smile on her face while she brought herself back to reality.

Peter was lying down beside her and Steve on the side. MJ had moved to be on the other side of Steve while Bucky was spooning Natasha near the foot of the bed. 

“If this is what you guys do all the time, then I need to break in more often.” Felicia joked

“You are definitely welcome here whenever you want. The team would love to have you around for our, um, ‘exercises’. Just use the front door.” Natasha called over.

“I’m might need to move in after today.” Felicia said while snuggling onto Peter’s shoulder.

“You could always join the Avengers. We could use someone with your skills. Even as a part time member.” Steve offered.

“If I can get fucked like this all the time, count me in. I can’t even imagine what it’s like with the rest of the team.” Felicia wondered 

“Welcome to the Avengers, Party Hardy.” Peter said as he dipped his head to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments and kudos if you like it.


End file.
